This disclosure relates to a solid particulate pump for transporting particulate material.
Processing of particulate material can require transportation of the material from one environment into another, such as from a relatively low pressure environment to a relatively high pressure environment. For example, coal gasification involves the conversion of coal or other carbonaceous particulate material into synthesis gas. A coal gasification system typically operates at pressures above the ambient surroundings. A feeder or pump is used to introduce pulverized, particulate coal or other particulated carbonaceous material from the relatively low pressure surrounding environment into the higher pressure coal gasification system.